


Part 5: Something to do with piping

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is going away, and he sort of wants Mia to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 5: Something to do with piping

\- What does Peter do for a living?  
The question was aimed at me, but Lydia still refused to look at me, so she kept her eyes fixated at Allison. Everybody waited for me to answer it, but I didn’t know what to say.  
\- I… well, I don’t know, I finally blurted out.  
\- I bet it’s something illegal.  
Even though Lydia had agreed to hang out with us, despite my presence, she apparently found it hard to talk about anything other than Peter. It was getting old, and now even Scott rolled his eyes.  
\- So! Stiles said cheeringly, are you all going to Danny’s party on Saturday?  
Allison’s face brightened.  
\- Yes! she said even more cheeringly, I bet it’ll be awesome!  
I looked at Stiles and he returned my stare. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him and he smiled. I went warm. I had really missed that smile.  
\- Mia can get us some alcohol, right? Lydia said still not looking at me.  
All the others turned towards me. Did they all know about my mom too?  
\- Why… why would I be able to…?  
Lydia finally looked at me.  
\- You’ve got an older boyfriend, right? He’s got to be of some use.

Peter was cooking as I came home. I had started to think of his apartment as home, mostly because I never had to wonder in what state it would be when I got there.  
\- Is it okay if I take some wine on Saturday? I asked as I entered the kitchen.  
Might as well get it over with, I felt ashamed to ask him. It made me feel so young and stupid. He turned away from the stove and looked at me.  
\- You can take wine every day, he said with a grin, the bottles are there for a reason. I like you when you’re drunk.  
I sat down at the table.  
\- No, I mean… I’m going to a party, and my friends wondered if I could get us some wine.  
Peter laughed.  
\- Are you taking wine to a party? he said mockingly, no, no, no. You need hard liquor for that.  
He opened on of his cabinets and revealed a large collection of bottles. He picked one up and handed it to me, just to go back for another one.  
\- These should do it, he said and gave me the second bottle.  
The labels were in Russian, so I had no idea what was inside them. I put them on the table.  
\- Thanks, I said.  
\- But this fine steak deserves some fine wine, he said and turned back to the stove.

I had been staying with Peter for the whole week, and it was easy living there since we didn’t really spend much time together. I was at school the entire day and when I got home we ate and I slept for a while before we watched a movie and went to bed. He was usually still asleep when I left. I was a little nervous about the weekend, but I had no cause to worry.  
\- I’m going away tomorrow, Peter said as we were watching Saw 4 on Friday night.  
\- Okay.  
\- I’ll be back on Sunday.  
\- Is it a work thing? I asked.  
Ever since Lydia had brought up the subject of what Peter did for a living, I had been wondering, but hesitated to ask. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know.  
\- Nah, it’s just a… field trip of sort.  
It wasn’t that I didn’t want to spend time with him, I just didn’t want us to grow tired of each other. Being around one another every day could be a little too much.  
\- Is it okay if I stay here while you’re gone? I said.  
He shrugged.  
\- Sure. But… maybe you should go home next week?  
His voice was hesitant, but I could tell by his face that it wasn’t a question, it was a demand. I really didn’t want to go home again. Somewhere in my mind I guess I had thought that I could stay with Peter forever, that we were going to be living together from now on. At the same time, I understood that really wasn’t an option.  
\- Yeah, I said and tried to hide the anxiety that started spreading through my body at the thought of going home, I’ll be out when you get home.

The next morning I left the apartment before Peter woke up. I had decided that I wasn’t going to go home, I had to figure out some other place to stay, and the first thought that popped into my head was Allison. Instead of calling or texting her, I went straight to her house.  
\- Aw, Mia, she said when I had asked her, you know I’d really love to have you stay here, but my cousins are coming next week for a family gathering, and it’s going to be really crowded, and I…  
I nodded.  
\- It’s okay, I’ll sort it out.  
\- Why do you need a place to stay, anyway?  
I had planned exactly what to say, a very thought-out explanation about piping and carpenters. Allison didn’t question any of it. I couldn’t tell if she was being polite, or actually believed me. Either way, she looked truly sorry she wasn’t able to provide a roof over my head.  
\- See you at the party tonight, I said with a smile as I left.  
She smiled back.  
\- It’ll be awesome!

I texted Stiles, asking if he was home. He replied instantly saying he was at the supermarket with his dad. I went there and found them at the parking lot. Stiles greeted me with a hug.  
\- Are you ready for the party? he said as if it was about to start and not eight hours in the future.  
\- Yeah, I said, look, I want to ask you something, and it’s okay to say no…  
Stiles looked concerned.  
\- Is this about the friend zone?  
We both laughed.  
\- No, don’t worry, I replied.  
Stiles’ dad was looking at us as he was placing the groceries in the trunk. When I looked back at him, he quickly turned his head.  
\- I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a few days next week, I said, there is something wrong with the piping in our house and…  
\- Sure, he interrupted, no problem! Right, dad?  
Mr Stilinski pretended as if he hadn’t listened to what we said and looked at us with raised eye brows.  
\- Huh?  
\- Is it okay if Mia stay with us for a few days?  
\- Oh, yeah, yeah, sure.  
He smiled warmly.  
\- We could use a lady in the house.  
Stiles and I both rolled our eyes.  
\- Daaaad…


End file.
